Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to the field of photographic film processing. More specifically, the invention comprises a portable device for drying strips of photographic film in a controlled, dust-free environment.
2. Description of the Related Art.
The processing of film by the professional photographer or skilled amateur is often conducted by hand. The exposed film (negatives or slides) is chemically processed (developed) in a variety of solutions. All these solutions leave the film wet. Prior to further use, the film must be dried. The typical method is to cut the roll of film into lengths of two or three feet and hang these lengths up on a suspending line. Unfortunately, the film""s surface is relatively soft when wet and this makes it particularly vulnerable to dust contamination. Accordingly, many processing facilities use a specially-equipped drying room, or semi-permanent fixtures in another type of room This approach uses controlled heat and air circulation. It also employs dust filters to minimize airborne contaminants.
While these types of specialized drying methods are effective, they obviously have practical limitations as far as cost and available space. More importantly, however, the professional photographer is often traveling away from a processing facility. He or she is therefore unable to use the specialized drying room or facility, even if such a room or facility is available. The only alternative is to hang the film strips in a conventional roomxe2x80x94such as a bathroom. The results of this technique vary. Water remaining on the film for more than a few minutes will often cause streaks and spots. Dust contamination is also difficult to control. Dust particles which become partially embedded in the surface of the film are very difficult to remove without damaging the film itself. Accordingly, the principal drawback of the prior art devices available for film drying is that they are not portable. The prior art devices have additional disadvantages in that they:
1. Are expensive;
2. Consume significant space;
3. Fail to prevent contamination; and
4. Allow the formation of streaks and spots.
The present invention is a completely portable film dryer. The film is hung in strips within an encircling shroud. A forced air heater assembly positioned at the top of the shroud blows warm air downward over the suspended film strips and out through exhaust vents near the shroud""s bottom. A drip pan at the bottom of the shroud catches any free water drops. The entire unit, with the film placed inside, can be hung from a clothes hanger, shower curtain rod, or other suitable point. Power is provided to the heater assembly via a 110 volt AC plug or a DC adapter (for automotive cigarette lighters and the like).
When not in use, the invention collapses to a significantly reduced size so that it can be transported in a suitcase or equipment container. Accordingly, the objects and advantages of the present invention are to provide a portable film dryer which:
1. Is inexpensive;
2. Is compact;
3. Prevents dust contamination; and
4. Prevents the formation of streaks or spots on the film during the drying process.